Fianza
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Matt está hasta las narices de su hermano y se niega a pagarle la segunda fianza para que pueda salir de la cárcel. Jeff, que no es tonto, acaba consiguiendo a otro que lo haga. Jeff/Tripl H
1. Chapter 1

Matt llegó a su casa, se tiró al sofá y rompió a llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser su hermano tan capullo?

*Flash Back*

Matt estaba ultimando los detalles de la cena de Acción de Gracias. Vamos, estaba leyendo el libro de cocina para empezar a cocinar el pavo que estaba aún envuelto en el plástico con el que le había comprado.

Llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir sin dejar de mirar el libro de cocina, al final, como siempre acabaría pidiéndole a su padre que se acercara a su casa y lo hiciera él.

Se quedó perplejo al ver a la policía allí plantada.

- ¿Matthew Hardy? - preguntó uno de los agentes

- Eh... Soy yo. - respondió inseguro - ¿Algún problema? - dijo

El policía más alto sacó un papel de una de las carpetas que llevaba.

- Tenemos una orden de registro para su casa. - dijo dándole el papel que indicaba eso

- ¿Pero...? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Matt sin entender, la experiencia le había dejado claro que no se podía hacer el chulo

- Sospechamos de que pueda tener drogas escondidas en la casa.

Matt suspiró, se fue a la cocina y se sentó en una silla.

- Registren cuanto quieran. - les dijo

El escondió la cabeza en su regazo. Solo había una razón para aquello: su hermano.

Tras casi dos horas y media en las que Matt lo único que hizo fue llamar a su padre. Pasando tres kilos de avisar a su hermano ya que estaba en la tienda de tatuajes.

- ¿De quién es esto? - le preguntó el policía señalando a una bolsa que contenía casi un kilo de pastillas diferentes contra el dolor

Matt suspiró.

- No. - mintió Matt

- ¿Seguro? - le preguntó de nuevo el policía

- No sé de quién es.

- ¿Quienes viven aquí?

- Mi hermano y yo. - dijo Matt suspirando, echaba de menos a Beth que había sido inteligente y había abandonado a su hermano

- ¿Y su hermano? - quiso saber mientras llamaba por el móvil a la central.

- En la tienda de tatuajes. Tiene que estar por llegar. - dijo Matt mientras rebuscaba su cartera para darle el carnet de conducir al policía para que comprobara que no estaba fichado.

En ese momento entró Jeff.

- Matt, ¿hiciste ya la comida? - preguntó

Matt miró a su hermano y señaló a los policías.

Lo siguiente que pasó eran casi fotogramas. Jeff dio su carnet de conducir no explicó porque tenía tantas pastillas y al estar fichado fue detenido y llevado a comisaría.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Una vez allí Matt se había negado a pagar la fianza así que su hermano estaría en el calabozo hasta que fuera el juicio. Eso le había dolido más que nada. Sí no fuera la segunda vez que le pasaba eso y si quizás no hubiera guardado las cosas en su casa quizás hubiera sacado los diez mil dólares de su cuenta y hubieran cenado en familia como todos los años. Ni su padre había ido a comisaría haberle, como él hasta ese instante estaba harto de Jeff.

Este por su parte estaba relajado sentado en el calabozo. Imaginó que su hermano se arrepentiría y volvería con el dinero. Siempre era así y a pesar de que lamentaba haberle fallado de nuevo Matt siempre volvía, él era su hermano pequeño así que casi siempre estaba protegido.

Los días fueron pasando en el calabozo, alimentándose de las lentejas resecas que le daban y Matt no venía.

- ¿Puedo hacer una llamada? - preguntó a uno de los policías

- Pero no llames a tu hermano. Ya te dijo que no va a venir. - le dijo el policía esposándolo para sacarlo de la celda.

- Cállese. - gruñó Jeff

Cuando llegó al teléfono lo descolgó y fue a marcar el número de Matt. Pero no lo hizo. Pensó que seguramente seguiría resentido y que no le contestaría el teléfono así que pasó. Marcó otro número que también se sabía de memoria.

- Paul Levesque, ¿sí? - dijo la voz del que era Triple H en el ring

- Paul, hola. Soy Jeff, tengo un problema. - se sinceró, había llamado directamente al despacho de Vince Mcmahon en la empresa y le daba igual a quien encontrarse al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Jeff? - preguntó Paul sin entender - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Me han detenido. El juicio es dentro de dos meses y si no quiero estar en el calabozo hasta entonces necesito pagar una fianza de 10000 dólares. - dijo del tirón

- Ajá... ¿Y...? - preguntó Paul sin entender, Jeff ya no trabaja allí así que no entendía porque le llamabas. - Llama a tu hermano.

- No quiere saber nada de mí. Por favor... Necesito que me saques de aquí... - pidió

Paul suspiró.

- ¿Es necesario que me persone? - preguntó

- Sí. Sino no se puede...

Paul bufó.

- Vale... Iré allí en el Jet de Vince...

- Te quiero Paul. - exclamó sonriente

- Si ya... Voy para allá. - murmuró

Estaba desganado. Sabía que su matrimonio no iba a ningún sitio pero que simplemente por el estatus en el que se encontraba junto a su mujer no le interesaría dejarla. Ni a ella tampoco le dejaba interesarle a él.

Llamó al piloto y en diez minutos ya estaba montado y a punto de despegar. En cosa de una hora llegó a Charlotte que era la ciudad que tenía aeropuerto y de allí fue en un coche alquilado al pueblo de Cameron.

- Llegó a la recepción de la comisaría y preguntó por el jefe que le dio la manera de dar la fianza. Una media hora después sacó a Jeff de la cárcel.

- Gracias tío. - dijo Jeff abrazándole

- De nada supongo... - dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

- Te prometo que te lo pagaré, te lo prometo.

- Cuando puedas... ¿Qué vas a hacer una vez libre? - preguntó

- Ir a casa, ¿qué si no? - preguntó

- ¿Con tu hermano? ¿Tú crees que le hará gracia verte?

Jeff suspiró, suponía que no.

- ¿Y dónde voy si no? - preguntó

- Vete a un hotel y llámale desde allí, pídele disculpas e intenta que te perdone. - le dijo Paul

- ¿Tú crees que lo hará? - preguntó Jeff alzando una ceja

- Yo siendo él no lo haría. O al menos no tan pronto y más cuando le has hecho tanta putadas... - le dijo suspirando

Jeff lo miró, le dolía lo que estaba diciendo pero era porque tenía razón.

La musiquilla de Rock Out sonó haciendo que el silencio que guardaban Paul y Jeff se rompiera. Paul cogió su móvil y se lo puso a la oreja. Estuvo hablando durante cinco minutos.

- De puta madre. - comentó en voz alta al colgar - La mujer de mi piloto se ha puesto de parto, ya tengo que coger un avión ordinario, que me da igual pero se que no hay vuelo porque en Charlotte está la huelga de los pilotos. - dijo Paul en un suspiro

- ¿Qué te tienes que quedar aquí? - preguntó Jeff mirándole con una ceja alzada

- Supongo. No me queda remedio. - le dijo Paul andando hacia la puerta - ¿Dónde hay un hotel aquí?

- Ey, que ahora que tú te tienes que quedar a lo mejor mi hermano no se enfada tanto.

- Jeff. Hazme caso. No te presentes en casa de tu hermano. Vamos. Buscaré una habitación de hotel si me dices donde está.

Jeff asintió y lo guió hasta el Hotel (Motel más bien ya que era muy cutre).

- ¿Puedo estar en la misma habitación que tú hasta que te vayas? - preguntó Jeff

Paul suspiró, ¿Jeff había sido siempre de carota?

- Está bien. - acabó aceptando

Pidió una habitación con dos camas. Tenía grabado en la mente lo que siempre le había dicho su madre y posteriormente Steph: De bueno pareces tonto. Paul entró y se tendió en la cama.

- ¿Lo llamo ahora? - preguntó Jeff nervioso

- ¿Tienes monedas para el teléfono? - preguntó Paul tendiéndose bocarriba mientras sacaba el móvil para llamar a su mujer

Jeff se quedó en silencio.

Paul suspiró y le dio su monedero donde tenía todo lo suelto.

- Que sea provechosa la charla. - le dijo - Yo voy a llamar a mi mujer. - dijo al final metiéndose en el baño para hacerlo

Jeff marcó el número de Matt y esperó a que le contestara.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Matt al otro lado del teléfono, desde que había "abandonado" a su hermano se había dedicado a hacer todas las faenas de la casa y se había negado a hablar con otra persona que no fuera su padre.

- Matt, soy Jeff.

- No pienso sacarte de la cárcel Jeff. - zanjó Matt

- Ya estoy fuera. No te preocupes.

- No me preocupo. - dijo Matt - ¿A qué idiota has convencido? ¿A Shannon?

- A Paul.

- ¿Paul? ¿Qué Paul?

- El marido de Steph. Llamé a la empresa para que Vince me echara una mano pero me cogió él el teléfono así que él ha sido quien me ha sacado. - explicó

Matt se quedó sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba así que estaba un poco a cuadros.

- ¿Y por qué me llamas entonces Jeff? - le preguntó Matt

- Para pedirte perdón. Lo siento Matt. Lo siento mucho. - le dijo

- Demasiado tarde Jeff. - dijo Matt y colgó el teléfono

Jeff colgó furioso, el lo estaba intentando, se estaba arrastrando y su hermano no quería oírlo.

- Vuélvelo a intentar. - dijo Paul saliendo del baño mientras colgaba el móvil

- Paso de volver a intentarlo, ¿para que me cuelgue? - dijo sentándose en la cama

- ¿Crees que intentándolo solo una vez le vas a dar pena? ¿Después de lo que has hecho? - regañó Paul - ¿Por qué guardaste eso en su casa? Vale vives con él después de que tu casa se incendiara pero... Es tu hermano... A estado en cualquier momento donde la has cagado y se lo has pagado así...

- No me vayas a echar tú la bronca encima. - pidió Jeff

- Tengo razón. No son mis asuntos, pero creo que tengo razón. ¿Qué querías conseguir con tantas pastillas? - le preguntó Paul

- Olvídalo. No lo vas a entender y no tengo porque explicártelo.

- Si no me lo explicas no lo voy a entender y vale, no me interesa, pero te recuerdo que me ha costado un riñón sacarte del calabozo. Si quieres voy y retiro la fianza, te volverían a meter en prisión.

- ¿Tanto te interesa?

- No es que me interese o me deje de interesar. - dijo Paul suspirando - Voy a cenar. - dijo Paul yéndose hacia la puerta

Jeff se tendió en la cama tras haberse quitado la camiseta y se tapó los ojos con los brazos.

- ¿Quieres venir? - le preguntó Paul

- No tengo hambre. - dijo Jeff

Paul le miró por última vez antes de irse. Se sentía como un completo estúpido por muchos motivos. El primero era porque había pagado la fianza de Jeff con su propio dinero simplemente porque pensaba que era "lo correcto" a pesar de que a Jeff apenas le conocía... La segunda cosa por la que se sentía un estúpido es que su peor temor se había hecho realidad. Su mujer le estaba poniendo los cuernos.

No le extrañó. Si no lo estaba haciendo ya lo debería de hacer en un futuro eso era lo que siempre había pensado Paul desde hace unos meses. Hubiera preferido que su mujer se lo hubiera contado a haberlo descubierto al llamarla.

En cuanto llegara a casa supuso que habría una discusión y posteriormente el ¿ansiado? divorcio.

Fue a comer a una hamburguesería por allí cerca y pidió otra con un refresco para Jeff. La dejó sobre la mesita de noche que había al lado de Jeff. Se sentó en la cama de este y le miró.

- Oye. - dijo Paul poniéndole una mano en el pecho para despertarlo. Se sonrojó levemente, el pecho de Jeff era suave al tacto y estaba caliente. - Te he traído comida

- Gracias... - murmuró Jeff, se incorporó para que Paul aportara la cama con delicadeza - Oye... Lo siento, ¿eh? Por haberte tratado así después de que me hayas ayudado...

- Da igual. - dijo Paul suspirando, miró hacia la derecha

- Oye... ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Jeff mientras le pegaba un mordisco a la hamburguesa

- No.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Cuando llegue Greenwich tendré que firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Jeff se quedó en silencio, mirándole. Se incorporó algo más y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Paul.

- Lo siento tío. - le dijo

- Yo no... - respondió Paul - Ya iba siendo hora... Mi matrimonio no funcionaba desde hace bastante. Ella está con otro y está feliz. No me importa. Solo estoy preocupado por la custodia de mis hijas.

- ¿Tan mal te va con Steph?

- A veces, te hartas de las cosas. - se sinceró Paul mirándole

Jeff no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Paul.

- Beth también me dejó hace un mes o dos. - le contó

- ¿Y eso? - le preguntó

- Supongo que como mi hermano. Explotó. - le dijo Jeff

Paul suspiró abrió la bolsa que tenía y sacó dos vasos de chupito y una botella de Jack Daniels.

- No son las mujeres las exigentes. Somos los hombres los idiotas. Lo que no saben apreciar las pequeñas cosas y estar a la altura de ellas. - murmuró Paul bebiendo del vaso

Jeff asintió y también bebió.

Estuvieron bebiendo hasta que entró bastante la noche y la botella se acabó.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Paul se despertó por el sonido estridente de su teléfono móvil. Vale no era estridente pero el dolor de cabeza que Paul tenía le parecía estridente cualquier ruido. Se levantó de la cama y cogió su teléfono.

- ¿Sí?

- Paul... Buenas tardes... ¿Estás bien? Te llamé antes de comer pero no me cogías el teléfono... - susurró Steph

- ¿Antes de comer? ¿Qué hora es? - murmuró Paul mirando el reloj - Dios son las cuatro de la tarde...

- ¿Ha pasado algo para que te levantes tan tarde?

- Me acosté tarde... - dijo Paul buscando su ropa, por qué cojones estaba desnudo?

- Oye... ¿Cuándo podrás venir? Tu abogado se ha puesoto en contacto con el mío y eso... - dijo ella

- No sé... Espero ir hoy la verdad a ver si el otro piloto puede venir a por mí. Quiero ver a las niñas. - dijo y se volvió, al ver a Jeff dormido junto a él hecho un ovillo y también desnudo dio un salto. - Oye Steph que... Voy a ducharme para despejarme y eso. Luego te llamo, ¿vale? - dijo y colgó - Jeff. Jeff por Dios despierta. - pidió Paul tirándole de un pie

- Déjame Lucas... - pidió Jeff dándole pataditas a la mano de Paul con el otro pie

- Que Lucas ni que poyas. Jeff soy Paul, despierta ya cojones. - pidió Paul desesperado

- Ah... Paul... - murmuró Jeff refregándose los ojos, él al contrario que Hunter estaba en estado normal, si también tenía resaca pero como estaba muy acostumbrado no se le notaba tanto. - Anda... Si te depilas también los huevos se fijó Jeff señalando el paquete aún desnudo de Paul

El susodicho se tapó enseguida.

- ¿Qué cojones? Jeff que tu también estás desnudo, ¿se puede saber que pasó anoche...? - preguntó Paul confuso mientras intentaba localizar su ropa (que estaba hecha un montoncito en la cama vacía de al lado

- No lo sé... - se sinceró Jeff y se tapó un poco con discreción, cada vez se iba poniendo más pálido. No quería demostrar su nerviosismo, vale, pero no sabía porque él y Paul estaban desnudos y aunque se lo imaginaba quería pensar que no era real. - Me duele el culo. - informó

Paul se quedó perplejo.

- No vamos. No me jodas... ¿Hemos...? ¿Lo hemos...?

- Si. Parece que hemos follado. - murmuró Jeff - Al menos estamos desnudos y a mí me duele el culo. Joder... Siempre pensé que me iban a desvirgar estando en prisión y no quien pagó mi fianza... - comentó en voz alta

- ¿Te crees que yo me siento bien o algo? A ver. Es imposible, ¿qué es lo último que hicimos? - preguntó Paul intentando hacer memoria

- Yo solo recuerdo haber estado bebiendo chupitos y chupitos y luego despertarme tú.

- Bien yo... Yo lo mismo. - dijo Paul apenado - Pero es imposible yo nunca...

- ¿No eras bisexual tú?

- Coño si pero nunca lo haría contigo. - dijo Paul algo exasperado

- Oye que mi ex decía que era un AS en la cama ¬¬. - dijo Jeff haciéndose el ofendido

Paul lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

- A ver Jeff. Yo no digo lo contrario pero punto uno. No eres el tipico tío con el que me acostaría porque si o sería capaz de tener una relación. Punto dos. Me estoy divorciando y no es que esté yo en muy buen estado como para pensar a quien le meto el nabo y punto tres, ¿no te importa nada que lo hayamos hecho?

- Claro que me importa coño, yo quería conservar mi hombría siempre. - dijo Jeff ofendido - Pero tampoco es que me vaya a tirar de los pelos porque haya pasado. La de veces que habré estado en estas situaciones...

- Deja el alcohol en serio. Cualquier día podrían pegarte algo... - dijo Paul moviéndose por la habitación y de golpe lo pensó - ¿Y el condón? - exclamó y levantó las sábanas fijándose en que Jeff estaba muy bien dotado, aunque no pensó mucho y siguió buscando lo importante - ¿Dónde está? ¿No hemos usado? - dijo buscando desesperado un condón usado o algo

- Yo no llevaba encima... - dijo Jeff y fue a mirar al baño o a la papelera que había por allí - No. Aquí tampoco hay nada usado. Ni hay preservativos ni nada en el armarito del baño...

Paul se abanicó.

- ¿Tú no tendrías nada no?

- ¿Y tú?

- Joder que estoy casado, soy responsable.

- ¿Y yo no? - preguntó Jeff ofendido mientras ponía los brazos en jarras

Paul le miró con una ceja alzada y le hizo una mirada evaluadora antes de responder.

- Más que yo: no. - acabó respondiendo

Jeff bufó y se metió en el baño.

- ¡Joder yo me quería duchar antes! - se quejó Paul

"¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?" pensó Jeff

Estaba completamente aturdido. Si en realidad había follado con Paul (cosa que veía completamente probable dada la situación en la que se habían levantado) no le parecía tan malo. Bueno el siempre se había declarado heterosexual pero... No entendía ahora mismo el motivo porque le daba igual que Paul le hubiera jodido. Esa era otra cosa más que se sumaba a sus "preocupaciones". En cuanto se duchara llamaría a su hermano y le preguntaría si podía ir a verle. No le iba a contar nada al respecto de lo que había pasado porque sabría que se enfadaría simplemente le volvería a pedir disculpas.

Paul por su lado se veía en un pozo sin fondo. Su manía de ahogarse en un vaso de agua sumado a lo de haber follado con Jeff sin ninguna clase de protección, su divorcio inminente (que no le importaba tanto como el hecho de haber follado) y que no sabía si contárselo a alguien o no lo dejaron con un dolor de cabeza gordo y unas ganas irresistibles de comer helado.

Cuando Jeff tomó la ducha lo hizo Paul poniéndose la misma ropa que el día anterior ya que no tenía una muda limpia puesto que no estaba en sus planes quedarse allí.

- Llamaré a mi hermano y le preguntaré si puedo ir a su casa a pedirle perdón. - informó Jeff acercándose al teléfono de la mesita

- ¿Le contarás algo de esto?

- ¿Estás loco? Entonces sí que no conseguiré que me perdone...

- Está bien... Esto... ¿Te espero...? Quiero ir a comer o algo y luego... Ir a un centro médico o algo por el estilo...

- Vale. Supongo que yo también debería de hacerme las pruebas y eso...

Paul asintió y lo esperó fuera. Jeff, tras una charla con su hermano fue con Paul a comer a un bar del pueblo y luego fue a el ambulatorio donde le hicieron unos análisis prometiéndole que a la semana tendrían los resultados.

Jeff fue a casa de su hermano y Paul al motel. Se sentían raros... Ni mal ni bien, solo raros.

- Creo que deberíamos de olvidar esto. - dijo Paul a la noche cuando volvía a estar en la misma habitación que Jeff

No había conseguido irse a casa y Matt todavía no había perdonado completamente a Jeff como para que le dejara volver.

- ¿Lo de que hemos follado? - preguntó el pelo arcoíris, por suerte ahora iban lúcidos y cada uno estaba en una cama

- Sí. No sé si me gustó o no, aunque seguramente si pero no quiero nada... Y menos ahora.

- ¿Y luego? ¿Querrás algo? - preguntó Jeff sin pensar

- ¿Disculpa?

- Nada. Olvídalo ha sido una estupidez no sé ni porque lo pregunté...

Paul le miró.

- Te aseguro que no eres mi hombre ideal. – le dijo

Jeff negó con la cabeza y se echó a dormir. ¿Por qué no le gustaba la contestación que había recibido?

Pasaron los días y con ello las semanas. Paul había vuelto a Greenwich y había logrado firmar un divorcio amistoso. Estuvo viviendo allí unos días más hasta que por fin tuvo una casita cerca de la zona para poder seguir viendo a sus hijas como hasta entonces.

No se había quitado de la cabeza lo que había pasado con Jeff y en el fondo, quería recordarlo. Quería saber que sintió al tener a Jeff debajo de él y recordar a que podían saber sus labios…

La cabeza estaba por írsele. Al final acabaría hecho un mar de dudas y visitando a alguna prostituta.

Jeff por su parte ya había logrado que su hermano le perdonara y vivía en casa de este y por así decirlo estaba "castigado" su hermano le había puesto de condición que si quería quedarse solo saldría con él a la calle y nunca solo.

El paso de las semanas solo dejaba que sus dudas aumentaran. No sabía el porque tenía que tener dudas, no quería ni pensar porque quería volver ha hacerlo con Paul esta vez ya lúcido para saber… Como se sentía.

- Oye, tenemos shows en Iraq. – informó Matt a Jeff una tarde mientras el primero preparaba la maleta

- ¿Y…?

- Vas a venir conmigo. – le dijo

- No pertenezco al show, ¿por qué cojones tengo que ir?

- Porque si quieres seguir viviendo en mi casa no te voy a dejar solo.

- Vale. Ya voy a hacer mi maleta. – gruñó Jeff mientras se iba a su cuarto murmurando

En unas dos horas lo arreglaron todo para irse al aeropuerto de Charlotte, coger un avión en Washington que lo llevaría en el avión que siempre lo llevaba a Alemania, y de allí llegarían a Iraq. Jeff miraba todas las cabezas de los luchadores que iban llegando a la terminal del aeropuerto que daba a su avión especial.

- ¿No va a venir? – preguntó en voz alta

- ¿No va a venir quien? – preguntó Matt que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de plástico gris atendiendo tu Twitter desde su portátil

- Paul… - contestó automáticamente Jeff

- ¿Vas a darle el dinero de tu fianza…? – le preguntó Matt mirándole de reojo

- No… No es eso… Es que… - dijo y se acarició la cabeza – Nada. Déjalo. Solo tengo que hablar con él.

- Estás raro. Llevas desde que te pagó la fianza raro, sobretodo porque me has hecho caso y no has salido de la casa sin mi… - le dijo Matt - ¿Se puede saber que te dijo?

- Nada del otro mundo. – respondió Jeff nervioso. – Solo me dejó las cosas claras, sí.

- ¿Y le haces caso a él y no a tu padre o a mí? Somos de tu familia Jeff…

- Ya si bueno, uno necesita que otro que no conoce de nada le deje las cosas claras para que se dé cuenta de el daño que le está haciendo a sus seres más cercanos… - respondió Jeff sentándose en la silla

- Ni se te ocurra encender un cigarro que aquí no se puede fumar. – regañó Matt viendo como su hermano sacaba un paquete de Marvoro

Jeff gruñó.

- Vale mamá… - dijo resentido

Paul llegó a la terminal al lado de Shawn. Este último se había ido a casa de Paul para ver como se encontraba así que habían ido juntos. Shawn hablaba con Paul y este se reía a carcajadas. Jeff lo miró desde donde estaba, sin parpadear.

- Tu Romeo no te quita ojo… - susurró Shawn a su amigo

Paul miró por encima de su cabeza y vio a Jeff mirándoles, bueno más bien mirándole.

- ¿Insinúas que yo soy la chica? – le dijo Paul mirando a Shawn con una ceja alzada

- Es que eres muy monaaa. – dijo tirándole de un moflete, él había sido informado por todo lo ocurrido y después de haberse reído a pleno pulmón le había dado el consejo de que tenía que hablar largo y tendido con él.

Paul infló los mofletes ofendido y fue a dejar el equipaje a un lado para estar más libre de peso. Aunque para pagárselo a Shawn, lo cogió y lo dejó a él también encima de las maletas.

- ¡Joder Paul que era una broma! – exclamó Shawn que casi se piña al bajar de ahí

Jeff sonrió de medio lado al ver a Paul, con Shawn en medio sabía que no podía acercarse así que se compensó con mirarle, con ver como sonreía, como sus ojos brillaban al reírse a carcajadas.

Matt le tuvo que dar una colleja para que se centrara.

- Jeff, que podemos ir subiendo al avión, ¿te parece o no? – le preguntó Matt exasperado - ¿Seguro que no te drogas? – le preguntó

- No me has dejado solo ni para cagar, ¿qué momento querías que aprovechara? – ironizó el menor de los Hardy

- Sigue por ese caminito y acabarás en cualquier sitio. – dijo Matt

Jeff se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermano mayor hasta dentro del avión.


	3. Chapter 3

Como era un ritual. Ninguno de los allí presentes no podía dormir durante el vuelo hacia Alemania y si alguno perdía la pelea contra Morfeo debería de pasar por el peor de los suplicios. Chris se quedó dormido y fue levantado a base de cacerolazos que solo provocó que casi le saltara un ojo a Paul (Show) ya que el grandullón se sentaba al lado.

Jeff había ido a la bodega del avión donde estaba todo el equipaje y algunos materiales de la WWE a descansar un poco de las aburridas charlas de los demás. Se apoyó en uno de los palés que tenía sus maletas y suspiró.

- ¿Sientes como si tu cabeza te doliera por un el ruido de un taladro? – le preguntó Paul apoyándose en el palé de enfrente y así quedando frente al pequeño Hardy

- No lo sé. No sé como… Estoy. Si. No tengo ni idea. – contestó

- Tu poder de decisión me asombra. – bromeó Paul

Jeff suspiró.

- ¿Y tú como te sientes? – preguntó

Paul se encogió de hombros:

- No me acuerdo de lo que hicimos y…

- ¿Y…?

- Me gustaría ac… - empezó Paul

- ¡Ey! ¡Tíos venid que Mark se ha dormido! – exclamó Dylan en un susurro

- ¿Vais a despertad a Mark? Yo prefiero no formar parte… - se sinceró Paul

- Gallina, ¿y tú Jeff?

El susodicho negó con la cabeza, Paul había empezado a hablar de algo que le importaba demasiado como para poder irse ahora por mucho que le interesara saber cómo iba a reaccionar Mark cuando lo despertaran.

Dylan se fue de allí frotándose las manos y se puso al lado del grupito que rodeaba a Mark y a Michelle (esta despierta y con la música puesta dispuesta también a no tomar parte en el asunto.

- ¿Qué me querías decir? – preguntó Jeff sin apartar la mirada de la de Paul

- He estado pensando estas semanas en todo… Lo que pasó aquel día en el motel… No sé, me ha hecho pensar en que quizás pudiéramos…

Jeff lo miraba, sin querer hablar vaya a ser que con un comentario suyo destrozara lo que quisiera o intentara decir Paul.

- Te perdono la fianza. – acabó diciendo Paul

_"Gilipollas. Eso no es lo que querías decir…" _le gritó su conciencia a Hunter

- ¿Has estado toda estas semanas pensando en si perdonarme o no la fianza? – preguntó Jeff sin dar crédito

- Sí. – mintió, ¿por qué le costaba ahora decir que lo que en realidad había estado pensando es en decirle a Jeff que podrían… Intentar tener algo?

Jeff suspiró.

- Ese dinero te lo voy a pagar. Es demasiado para que me lo perdones. – le dijo – Te daré los diez mil. En cuanto pueda, me queda poco para terminar de llegar a los diez mil así que no te preocupes por eso…

Paul asintió. Se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato sin ser capaz de hablar más o al menos sin tener un tema fijo, ¿de qué servía decirle a Jeff que quería tener una relación con él? De todas maneras no veía ni seguro eso a pesar de que el menor de los Hardy quisiera.

Jeff tenía una manera de ser y de vivir que Paul había dejado hacía muchísimos años. Solo se llevaban 8 años pero eran los suficientes para que Paul pensara que Jeff tenía complejo de niño de quince años que la madurez de uno de su edad.

- Esta noche, después de que nos instalemos y eso en el hotel de Trikit podríamos… Quedar… Tomar algo no sé… - propuso Jeff

- Whisky no, ¿eh? – rió Paul

Jeff sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se fue al asiento de al lado de su hermano y descansó.

- Tienes cara de imbécil. – le dijo Matt alzando una ceja

- Estoy en una nube. Déjame. – dijo Jeff

- No será negra, ¿no? – dijo Matt riéndose

- No. Es de color rosa. – dijo Jeff mirándole sin parpadear

Matt se quedó muy serio y Jeff rompió a reír. Cuando llegaron a Alemania y volvieron a partir ya directamente hacia Iraq la zona donde estaban se volvió un completo silencio. Todo el mundo se quedó dormido aprovechando que podían.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin turbulencias. Cuando llegaron saludaron a los militares que había en la base y por el campamento y luego fueron al hotel a soltar sus cosas.

Cada uno se encerró en las pequeñas habitaciones a excepción de la única pareja que había y Matt y Jeff que por ser hermanos no le quedó otra que compartir habitación.

Estuvieron cenando con los soldados y posteriormente firmándoles autógrafos. Finalmente pudieron ir al hotel y como prometió Jeff fue a la habitación de Paul y llamó con suavidad con los nudillos.

Paul le abrió la puerta, iba aún vestido con sus vaqueros y una camiseta de Bugs Bunny.

- Lo prometido es deuda. – dijo Jeff sonriendo enseñándole dos Coca-Colas

Paul se rio y le dejó pasar cerrando la puerta tras él ante la inquieta mirada de Matt.

- Esto no emborrachará… No. – rió Paul mientras cogía una lata y la abría para darle un sorbo

- Me dijiste que nada de whisky… Y como la cerveza también emborracha pues… - dijo Jeff encogiéndose de hombros. – Oye, ¿seguro que era lo de la fianza lo que me querías decir antes? – dijo sentándose en la cama de matrimonio que le habían asignado a Paul

Este sonrió de medio lado sin poder dejar de sonrojarse.

- No. No era eso. – dijo Paul

Jeff emitió un suspiro de alivio y se bebió hasta la mitad de la lata. Se pasó la mano por su cabello corto para echárselo hacia atrás.

- Quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó aquella noche. – murmuró

Paul lo miró.

- Yo no he tenido huevos de hacerlo…

- Me gustaría repetir. – murmuró Jeff – Fuiste… Fuiste especial. No sé… Me ayudaste y a pesar de que eso ocurriera estando borrachos no ha pasado noche que no haya pensando en ti… En imaginar cómo sabrían tus besos, cómo serían tus caricias…

Paul cerró los ojos.

- Repito, ¿qué me querías decir en vez de lo de la fianza…? – repitió Jeff

- Exactamente lo que me has dicho tú. – dijo Paul dejando la lata de refresco, ya vacía, en la mesita de noche

Jeff sonrió, se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cuello.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo mirándole de reojo

- Siempre pudiéramos intentar algo… Solo si tu quieres. – dijo Paul devolviéndole la mirada

Jeff sonrió y asintió dándole permiso a que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Paul se apoyó sus labios sobre los de Jeff y los apresó con cariño. Dulce. El aliento de Jeff olía a tabaco pero Paul estaba ahora demasiado ocupado saboreando los labios de este para que eso pudiera importarle.

Jeff se aferró al cuello de Paul para responderle al beso con más pasión. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo largo de este y se colocó a horcajadas. Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y disfrutaba de los besos.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa con lentitud, con la vergüenza de la primera vez. No dejaban piel por besar cuando esta era descubierta. Jeff tenía los ojos cerrados y acariciaba a Paul con cierta vergüenza. Había hecho aquello, sí, pero no se acordaba.

Paul puso a Jeff sobre la cama y le quitó el pantalón. Sonrió al notar toda la erección de Jeff a través de los bóxers. La acarició por encima con media sonrisa. Luego la sacó y le fue masturbando mientras le daba besos en la punta.

Jeff se sentía en el mismo cielo. Tenía los codos apoyado en el colchón y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Aquello era mucho mejor que las drogas, eso podía jurarlo. Apoyó una mano en la nuca de Paul y la empujó con suavidad hacia abajo. Buscando que Paul acariciara con su lengua el resto de su erección.

Hunter se dejó guiar. Sin escrúpulos algunos. Con suavidad engulló el miembro de Jeff y absorbió como si fuera una pajita. Arrancando un sonoro gemido de Jeff que hizo que el vello de la nuca se le erizara.

Paul dejó su trabajo y se puso a horcajadas sobre Jeff sus pantalones le apretaban demasiado pero quería seguir de una manera relajada. Saboreó los labios de Hardy de nuevo para pasarlos pronto al cuello.

Jeff bajó una mano a la entrepierna de este y se la acarició por encima de los vaqueros.

- Tengo condones en mi maleta… Espera. – pidió Jeff apartándose de él no sin antes darle un beso

Se inclinó sobre la maleta y cogió uno de la caja. Lo aguantó con los dientes mientras se quitaba los vaqueros y los calzoncillos. Se volvió hacia Jeff mientras rasgaba el envoltorio.

Jeff lo miró con detenimiendo, viendo como apretaba con el dedo índice y anular el pico del preservativo para que no se formara aire dentro mientras con la otra mano se lo terminaba de poner.

- Date la vuelta… - pidió Paul

- Oye… Ya sé que esto lo hemos hecho pero… Sin prisa… No lo hagas de golpe… - pidió

Paul sonrió y se apartó el pelo un poco.

- Tranquilo iré con todo el cuidado que pueda.

Jeff se dio la vuelta un poco nervioso entregándose completamente a un Paul expectante.

Hunter se puso de rodillas en la cama, cerca de Jeff. Se escupió en la mano para lubricarse su erección a la vez que masturbaba.

Se volvió a escupir en la mano. Esta vez para introducir los dedos índice y anular dentro del ano de Jeff para estimularle.

Se escuchó un quejido por parte del Hardy.

- Tranquilo. Tengo que hacer esto sino te dolerá muchísimo más… - murmuró Paul

Movió los dedos en círculos. Paró y presionó hacia abajo para que el ano se dilatara más. Sacó los dedos y presionó la piel suave que había entre los testículos y el ano para poder llegar más pronto a Jeff.

Paul apretó un poco una nalga de Jeff y le penetró metiendo tan solo el glande. Volvió a investigar un poco con los dedos y volvió a penetrarle con su miembro.

Jeff ronroneó, se aferró a la almohada y apretó la cara contra ella.

Paul comenzó a moverse de manera frenética. Sin cesar. Jeff soltó la almohada y apoyó los brazos para incorporarse algo más, para sentir como el pecho sudoroso de Paul cubría su espalda y le daba su calor, su excitación.

- Más rápido. – pidió Jeff

Paul le hizo caso y se movió aún más rápido, con la mano derecha tanteó su erección y comenzó a masturbarle. La piel sobrante cubría el glande de Jeff y luego lo descubría.

Paul había comenzado también a gemir importándole poco quien pudiera oírle.

Matt tenía la oreja pegada al otro lado de la puerta. Escuchando los gemidos de ambos. Perdía color por momentos.

- Ey Shawn, Shawn. – murmuró Matt viendo como Shawn pasaba por ahí bebiéndose un zumo

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que Paul se está beneficiando a mi hermano. – dijo Matt muy serio acercándose a él

Shawn, que era un hombre educado y once años mayor que Matt, no se rió en su cara por respeto.

- ¿Y qué te hace llegar a esa suposición Matthew? – preguntó Shawn fingiendo la misma seriedad

- Verás… No sé si te lo contó Paul pero le pagó la fianza para sacarlo de la cárcel. Bien… Jeff le dijo que se lo iba a devolver pero yo se que no va a poder… No tiene dinero y… Como Paul era bisexual y mi hermano Jeff haría cualquier cosa por saldar sus cuentas pues… Eso. – murmuró

Shawn le miró durante unos instantes, tragó con tranquilidad el buche de zumo y comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- Ay, ay, ay… Matthew… Deja de twittear y fíjate más en tu hermano. – le dijo mientras iba a su habitación. – No es que esté dejándose beneficiar por Paul… Tú hermano se _enamoró _de Paul. – contó mientras entraba

Matt se quedó notablemente confundido en mitad del pasillo. Fue a llamar a la habitación de Paul pero antes de que sus nudillos rozaran la puerta se escuchó un gran gemido de Paul y posteriormente uno de Jeff.

Matt se dio la vuelta, aún con el puño en alto para llamar, y se fue hacia su habitación. Entró, se tumbó en la cama y alcanzó su portátil.

"Iraq tiene un aire diferente."

Dejó escrito en su twitter. Suspiró y se rio. Al menos su hermano se iría de casa y el ya podría pasear desnudo a sus anchas como siempre había querido.

**FIN**


End file.
